


alternate

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, One-Shot Kaneki, One-Shot Kaneki is so swole is2g, Poetry, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>in an alternate world,</i>
  <br/><i>he laughs,</i>
  <br/><i>and enjoys his meal.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	alternate

he eats  
and he chews  
eats   
and chews  
again and  _again_

almost mechanically  
the way he moves  
as he swallows raw flesh  
licking blood off his lips

he was running low on supplies  
and his blood was pounding  
thudding in his heart  
that something  
something would happen

he could feel it  
somehow  
someone  
that guy from before  
would be the one  
who finds out  
and he’ll have to kill him

not that he minds   
 _of course_  
just that  
blood is rather hard  
to take off

and to top it off  
his co-worker  
smelt rather delicious  
it was too bad  
that he couldn’t taste her.


End file.
